Home
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Um cavaleiro de Athena está indo embora. Por que? Para onde?


**HOME**

_(Thee Days Grace)_

**I'll be coming home**

_(Eu estarei voltando para casa)_

**Just to be alone**

_(Apenas para ficar sozinho)_

Sentado no banco, ele esperava. A qualquer momento ouviria anunciar nos alto-falantes do aeroporto a chamada para seu vôo, "Só espero que não atrase." pensou.

Demorou muito para tomar aquela decisão, mas quando isso ocorrera tornou-se claro para ele o que precisava fazer. Precisava de um tempo sozinho, tempo esse que ajudaria a esquecer a decepção que sofreu bem como deixar de ser a figura patética que costumava ser. Costumava ser sim, porque a partir do momento que percebeu que sua vida não o satisfazia deixou de ser a mesma pessoa. A compreensão de si e do mundo que havia além daquele Santuário e seus habitantes apresentava-se diante de seus olhos como um delicioso lugar que queria experimentar, queria viver.

Olhou novamente para o relógio só para saber que não havia se passado mais do que dois minutos desde a última vez que conferiu. Não entendia porque estava agitado, talvez fosse a ansiedade por estar deixando tudo para traz. Finalmente conseguiria sua liberdade, não precisava de mais nada do que ficava naquele Santuário, seria ele para si e para o mundo. Mas será que havia escolhido o lugar certo para ir?

Então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, como se tivesse percebido alguma graça na pergunta que fez para si mesmo. Por que ele ficava indeciso? Não é esse tipo de atitude que fez com que se magoasse tanto? Não foi a indecisão que causou a maior de suas dores? Sim, porque foi na indecisão de contar o que vinha em seu coração que criou uma oportunidade para um outro homem vir e tomar a mulher que desejava. Pensando se deveria ou não compartilhar tudo que seu coração verdadeiramente sentia que deixou passar as oportunidades, o tempo por assim dizer. Dessa forma, quando criou coragem suficiente para falar com a amazona dona de seu amor soube que ela acabou comprometendo-se com alguém enquanto ele permanecia na indecisão, esse amaldiçoado sentimento.

'**Cause I know you're not there**

_(Porque eu sei que você não está lá)_

**And I know that you don't care**

_(E eu sei que você não liga)_

Seu coração foi ao chão nessa hora, sentiu-se inútil, não, mais que isso, sentiu-se um tolo incompetente. Não foi capaz de assumir seus sentimentos e tomar uma atitude, e agora estragou tudo, seu amor estava perdido, seu coração estraçalhado.

"As coisas sempre podem piorar..." pensou nisso ao lembrar a raiva que sentiu quando soube quem havia se tornado o namorado dela. Seu irmão, seu próprio sangue! Não podia acreditar nisso, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente quando ouviu o nome dele ser pronunciado pela boca que tantas vezes quis beijar foi como se uma espada fosse enfiada em seu peito e girassem o cabo, dessa forma aquela ferida nunca ia sarar sem deixar cicatriz.

Passou um dia inteiro no quarto se odiando e eventualmente chorando, sem se alimentar ou dormir. Seus amigos já começavam a preocupar-se com sua reação à notícia quando o cavaleiro surpreendeu a todos saindo de casa e aparecendo na arena de luta. O olhar frio parecia não conter nada, como se não houvesse alma naquele corpo, somente ódio.

Foi fixar o olhar no irmão que se exercitava no outro lado da arena e logo os dois se engalfinhavam no chão trocando golpes com toda a força que seus corpos eram capazes de produzir. Não pensou na hora se o irmão era um dos cavaleiros mais fortes, não interessava se seu golpe poderia mandá-lo para o inferno. Aquilo era uma luta somente física, sem cosmos, como homens, não precisavam manchar sua honra de cavaleiros competindo entre si e desobedecendo as ordens de Athena que não permitia luta entre seus guardiões. Mas no final foi preciso seis cavaleiros de ouro mais os de bronze para separá-los.

**I can hardly wait to leave this place**

_(Eu mal consigo esperar para deixar esse lugar)_

Tocou então a ferida acima do olho, havia sangrado muito ali. Mas isso não o incomodava tanto quanto as costelas, achava que havia fraturado alguma. "Preciso de um médico." Talvez amanhã cedo quando chegasse ao seu destino tivesse oportunidade de consultar algum e de fazer os devidos curativos para seus ferimentos.

As coisas somadas, a rejeição da amada e a traição do irmão, que sabia de seus sentimentos, haviam mostrado a ele que as pessoas que mais amava não eram capazes de retribuir o sentimento e confiança que ele depositava ao amá-los da forma mais pura que existia no mundo. Então por que continuar perto de pessoas assim? Não era um maldito masoquista para gostar de sofrer, agora queria arrancar esse sentimento de seu peito.

**No matter how hard I try**

_(Não importa o quanto eu tente)_

**You're never satisfied**

_(Você nunca estará satisfeita)_

**This is not a home,**

_(Isto não é um lar,)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**You always disappear**

_(Você sempre desaparece)_

**Even when you're here**

_(Mesmo quando você está aqui)_

**This is not my home,**

_(Este não é meu lar)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home**

_(Lar)_

Agora nada mais disso importava, ele sequer sentia remorso. A única coisa que conseguia sentir e pensar naquele momento era em como pudera viver tanto tempo convivendo com pessoas tão estúpidas, tão insignificantemente tolas que chegava a irritar. Todos eles dedicavam suas vidas a proteger a deusa, mas isso era só uma desculpa, uma adoração usada para esconder seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Isso não o satisfazia, não era capaz de chegar nem perto do que realmente desejava. E no fim todos eram somente crianças, com medo de se aventurar no mundo, com medo de descobrirem que existe mais na vida para se aproveitar, seres insignificantes e medrosos pela vida. Por que temiam experimentar viver? Porque poderiam pegar gosto pela coisa, é claro! Dessa forma não seria fácil colocar-se deliberadamente cara-a-cara com a morte durante as batalhas.

**By the time you come home,**

_(Mas quando você volta para casa)_

**I'm already stoned**

_(Eu já estou ligado)_

É nessa ânsia pela vida que se baseava agora, ele queria viver. Não imaginava como algum dia pudera considerar sua vida tão sem valor a ponto de não importar se estivesse vivo ou morto. Claro que importava! Havia muita coisa no mundo que merecia ser experimentada, coisas maravilhosas, como o poder. Essa doce iguaria que somente os fortes o suficiente pra saber o valor de seus desejos podem experimentar. E era exatamente isso que buscava com esse isolamento todo, queria ficar forte. Não somente fisicamente ou em cosmos, queria tornar-se forte psicologicamente o suficiente para não ser mais uma vítima, mas sim um algoz.

**You turn off the TV**

_(Você desliga a TV)_

**And you scream at me**

_(E grita comigo)_

Ahhh... Sim, queria ferir tudo e todos a sua volta, da mesma forma ou até pior que os mesmos o feriram. Gostava da sensação de sangue em sua boca quando machucava alguém. Era delicioso. E quanto mais cruel era, mais prazer obtinha da situação.

Vôo 127 com destino a Austrália, embarque no portão 3. – anunciou uma voz suave no alto-falante do aeroporto.

**I can hardly wait**

_(Eu mal posso esperar)_

**'Till you get off my case**

_(Até você sair daqui)_

Levantou-se e pegou a mochila que levava como única bagagem, a armadura fora deixada no Santuário mesmo, voltaria para lá algum dia e aquela era a garantia de que teria algo pelo que voltar, o resto não importava mais.

**No matter how hard I try**

_(Não importa o quanto eu tente)_

**You're never satisfied**

_(Você nunca estará satisfeita)_

**This is not a home,**

_(Isto não é um lar,)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**You always disappear**

_(Você sempre desaparece)_

**Even when you're here**

_(Mesmo quando você está aqui)_

**This is not my home,**

_(Este não é meu lar)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home**

_(Lar)_

Rumava para a Austrália, uma terra de clima ameno com uma forte inclinação à tropicalidade. Gostava disso, aprendera a gostar de climas quentes, eles deixavam o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias, as reações mais impulsivas e cheias de paixão. Era assim que as coisas o agradavam, era assim que sentia-se vivo. Essa terra misteriosa e interessante faria por ele o que nenhum outro lugar fez, lhe daria força e principalmente, romperia com qualquer laço de amizade ou amor que pudesse ter na Grécia. Num lugar tão selvagem e esquecido pelos deuses ele aumentaria sua força bem como sua habilidade em usá-la em sua totalidade, sem reservas ou piedade pelo inimigo ou quem quer que ouse colocar-se em seu caminho atrapalhando seus planos. E ele possuía planos, muitos deles, começando pela conquista de uma posição respeitável, e quem sabe até temível, dentre os Cavaleiros de Athena. Depois disso persistiria até ocupar o lugar do Mestre do Santuário. Mas não pára por aí, sua ambição vai além, ele quer ser mais do que um guerreiro, ele será tão letal como o pior dos assassinos e tão poderoso quanto um deus.

**I'm better off alone**

(_Eu estou melhor sozinho)_

Entrega sua passagem para a sorridente recepcionista que confere no computador registrando o embarque do passageiro. Ao receber das mãos da moça o documento murmura um "Obrigado" acompanhado por um leve sorriso. Incrível como conseguia sorrir tão naturalmente quando seu interior estava negro e tomado pelo ódio. Começava a dar mostras da natureza inescrupulosa de seu ser.

Nossa companhia agradece a preferência. Esperamos que tenha uma ótima viagem, Senhor Amamiya.

Com certeza terei. – e Shun mostra um sorriso diabólico antecipando o que estava por vir.

**No matter how hard I try**

_(Não importa o quanto eu tente)_

**You're never satisfied**

_(Você nunca estará satisfeita)_

**This is not a home,**

_(Isto não é um lar,)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**You always disappear**

_(Você sempre desaparece)_

**Even when you're here**

_(Mesmo quando você está aqui)_

**This is not my home,**

_(Este não é meu lar)_

**I think I'm better off alone**

_(Eu acho que fico melhor sozinho)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home, home, this house is not a...**

_(Lar, lar, isto não é um…)_

**Home**

_(Lar)_

Wanda Scarlet

Nota da autora: E então? Sabiam que era o Shun? Será que exagerei colocando todo esse clima dark no doce Shun? Talvez, mas ainda assim é dessa forma que gosto de ver um cavaleiro, frio, ambicioso e decidido (coisa que nosso querido cavaleiro de Andrômeda não demonstra). Continuação? Talvez eu faça uma mostrando um pouco da tal "natureza inescrupulosa" dele, mas isso leva um pouco de tempo. Não é fácil fazer um ser tão puro e inocente como o Shun transformar-se numa espécie de fusão do Máscara da Morte de Câncer com o Saga de Gêmeos. Mas eu sou louca, não duvidem que conseguirei, só levarei um tempinho pq fico babando nesses aí e esqueço que tenho que escrever...'


End file.
